The invention relates to a device and a method for the generation of respirational air.
There have been several efforts to date to generate dry respirational air. It is known that, if gas or air is compressed in a space, its moisture absorptivity is high and, on cooling the air, for example in a storage container, a part of the absorbed moisture can condense, which is undesired. Furthermore, only a certain atmospheric humidity is desired for respiration. Respirational air from a compressor must therefore be dehumidified both for technical reasons and for health reasons.
The prior art includes devices which would partly solve the above-mentioned dehumidification problem via mechanical separators having microfilters, by heat treatment of the air or with the aid of chemical drying systems (e.g. with salt).
The inventor recognized that the known systems are disadvantageous with respect to the following: The devices to date achieved complicated or insufficient dehumidification of respirational air. In many of them, the separation of water from the gas or the air can be realized only partly. This means that optimum atmospheric humidity has been achieved to date only with great effort or not at all by the known methods.